Rekindle
by awesomeliciousnes
Summary: Tiedoll gets the brilliant idea to renovate a summer home with his three adoptive sons, and friends, but Kanda isn't to thrilled about the sawdust. When Kanda finally manages to go up the rickity stairs to the second floor, he meets a certain someone that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright guys I've decided to come back to the fanfiction force after a year of absolutely no activity coming from me. I have gone over some of my previous stories and now realize just how cringe worthy they really are. I'm surprised they didn't get ****swarmed with negative feedback honestly! I also come to you with a heavy heart in saying that it has been nearly a year since Katsura Hoshino has updated the D. Gray-Man manga and the fandom has suffered from that heavy blow. So, to rekindle our smoldering fandom I've decided to try and write a story to up the love a little. Since I am notoriously unable to come up with original ideas I decided to steal plot bunnies from multiple mangas, animes, and fanfictions and blend them together into something you've never read before. I hope you enjoy.**

**~awesomeliciousnes**

* * *

Prologue

Introducing a Ghost

Allen Walker's situation was laughable really. In fact, now that he thought of it, his entire life was laughable. The servants. The money. The land. Even the mansion! Laughable. One big joke that was being played on him from the minute he was born to this very second, and the punchline still had yet to come. But, Allen didn't have any idea who was going to give this "punchline", even though he already knew what the line was. It was obvious.

Allen Walker' s life was one big, bad, predictable joke.

Hahahahahahahahaha.

Let him tell it to you from the beginning...

* * *

From the moment I was born, I was taught that I was a special human being that was to be protected. Why I was special was anyone's guess, but I had a sinking feeling that it was because of the hideous appendage known as my left arm. If I asked that person, he'd just brush me off and smile with promises of something tasty to eat after dinner and a reminder that I was special.

I grew up in a mansion with servants to tend to my every beck and call, and was admittedly spoiled and bratty as a child, but I think that I just craved attention from him. Don't ask who him was, I don't want to talk about him. Anyways let's just get back on topic. No matter how spoiled I was, I knew, somehow, that it wouldn't be all toy cars and candy forever. And I'm not saying that I knew I'd grow up, that's not what I mean. What I mean is that I knew that I wouldn't be living luxuriously for the rest of my life, but that didn't stop me from my spoiled child antics.

I realize now what a fool I was.

That day on Christmas Eve everything changed for me. I was told something no child should ever hear, it devastated me and I couldn't help but run, but as I left the mansion that I had never left before my appearance changed. My reddish brown hair turned white, my skin paled, a jagged scar sliced it's way through my eye, and that hideous appendage known as my arm turned from red, to black.

"YOU DON'T EXIST"

* * *

**AN: So that is my incredibly short prologue to this cute little story. Right now I don't have a pairing, but if you want it, so it shall be. Just tell me with your review yeah? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I've decided what the pairing will be because, for once, I'd like to write for my OTP. Yullen**

* * *

Chapter 1

New House

Kanda glared up at the mansion that his idiotic adoptive father decided to buy as a summer home and huffed softly at the unruly state the place was in. The garden was long since dead for God knows how long, the paint was peeling, the windows were cracked or missing, and, to put the cherry on top of the fucking thing, the entire east wing was completely _demolished._

_I have to live in this hell for the next three months? No wonder Tiedoll could afford it! It's a fucking wreck! _Kanda growled lowly and yanked the suitcase holding his belongings off of the top of the car.

Tiedoll beamed up at the oversized shack proudly and turned to his three adoptive sons, "It's a bit off a fixer upper-"

"A _bit?" _Kanda snarled.

"-but I think this will give us plenty of time to bond while we help each other bring it back to its former, majestic glory!" he cooed, "I already drew up the design plans and everything!"

"That's cool and all pops," Daisya said, eyeing the roof of the house warily, "but I don't think I want to be sleeping in there until I know that roof isn't going to collapse."

"Don't be silly, Daisya!" Tiedoll said, waving him off, "This house has been standing for centuries! Why would it collapse now of all times?"

As if the house had accepted the challenge, half of the roof above the entrance collapsed into itself and landed in a pile of rubble on the front step. "Did it just-?"

"Yes, yes it did," Kanda growled, cutting Marie's question short. He stormed up to the door and pulled it open only to have the hinges break and the door hang uselessly from his hand. He looked at it a moment before angrily throwing it into the dead bushes and walking through the threshold.

_'a newcomer…'_

Kanda stopped in the middle of the foyer and looked around with an expression of perplexity. To his right was the entrance to the collapsed east wing, in front of him was a once grand looking staircase leading up to the next floor, to his left was the west wing which looked lopsided and ready to collapse itself, but what really struck Kanda as odd was the pristine, white grand piano that didn't have a mark on it, just a thick layer of dust. It sat near the stairs with the front facing away from the door. Kanda moved to it and experimentally poked one of the keys and, just as it should, a soft 'tink' rebounded throughout the room.

"Look Yu, you found a treasure!" Tiedoll grinned walking in with Daisya and Marie following behind him. "Wow! It's in such good condition, that all it needs is a swiffer-picker-upper and someone to play it!"

"Swiffer-picker-upper," Daisya snorted and Marie chuckled.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda growled, shooting daggers in Tiedoll's direction before looking back to the piano. "Che." He continued exploring the house, deciding to go upstairs.

Halfway up a step creaked loudly, "Wait, Kanda!" Marie shouted just as the step gave way and he sunk into the stairwell, clouds of dust billowing around him.

Daisya and Tiedoll rushed to move the piano and open the door under the stairs. Kanda fell out, and coughed. Daisya started laughing at Kanda' s state, "You look like a vengeful ghost!" he exclaimed, gesturing to Kanda's dust covered form.

"I will not hesitate to impale you!" Kanda snarled, pointing his dusty sword art the teen's throat. Said teen darted out into the back yard with a pissed samurai hot on his heels.

* * *

"So pops, what's the plan?" Daisya asked as he nursed his swollen cheek. The family was sitting around a cute little s'more maker that was powered by batteries in the foyer, where the group had deemed it safest to be.

"Well," the fluffy haired man said thoughtfully, "before anything we are going to have to make it structurally sound. I want as much of the original wood work and such preserved as possible, and I want it to look the way it was intended to look as well. Electricity, plumbing, and heating is a must as well, so some things must be sacrificed."

"And we're going to do this all on our own?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sadly, no," Tiedoll sighed forlornly, "I will have to call in experts when it comes to electricity, plumbing, and heating, but everything else is up to us and a few friends." His eyes twinkled mischievously and Kanda didn't miss it.

"Oh tell me you're not going to bring those two idiots here," he growled.

"I would never bring in idiots to our home, Yu, but I am inviting Bookman and Komui along with their respective families," he smiled.

He groaned and laid down on his set of blankets to go to sleep and wish for a quick death to get away from this hell.

_'I want to meet them...'_

* * *

"~Yu-chan!" a certain hyperactive rabbit screeched as he practically tackled his friend into a suffocating hug, causing the long haired teen to drop a bucket full of nails on the ground.

"Dammit, baka Usagi!" Kanda snapped, whipping out his sword.

"Guys, stop it!" Lenalee shouted, "Lavi we've only been here for an hour, can you please behave for once?"

"Awww, you're no fun Lena-lady," he whimpered like a kicked puppy.

"That's my job," she nodded.

Kanda picked the bucket back up and moved into the foyer of the estate where Marie and Tiedoll were pulling out the embellished woodwork on the stairs. He set the bucket on the first step for later use and took the pile of scavenged pieces to deliver to Komui who was working on preserving what what was able to be saved.

"Just set them over there," Komui said, pointing to a tarp that already had a few pieces on it. Kanda did so and watched the man as he filled in the cracks of a piece that had come from the stairs. He didn't know what it was called, but it was the part that held up the railing opposite of the wall. If that makes any sense.

_'Why are the newcomers destroying our home?'_

* * *

"Who wants to hear a ghost story about this place?" Lavi grinned at the group as he hovered a hot dog over the fire they had lit outside.

"Oh, no," Lenalee shuttered, glowering at him.

"Yes!" Daisya grinned.

Lavi shifted in his spot on the ground to situate himself before looking over to the group with a solemn expression, "I heard from locals in the town two miles over that this house never kept owners very long in the past. The rumor is, that originally it was a small cottage build by a lonely old witch who had cast a powerful spell over it."

Bookman snorted at his grandson' s antics and retired to his tent with and mildly frightened Komui and Tiedoll following suit. They wouldn't admit it, but you could tell when they stuttered through their half assed excuses of being tired.

Lavi huffed softly at is smaller audience and since Marie had already gone to bed, it was just Lenalee, Kanda, and Daisya, but he continued nonetheless. "The spell was to make a person of her creation to appear before her and keep her company and the person was rumored to be gentle and beautiful, almost like an angel. Time continued and eventually, the witch died, but the spell didn't.

"The spell continued on as normal and did not mourn the witch's passing for the spell had no other emotions other than cheerfulness. Eventually, a rich man decided to build his mansion over top of the witch's cottage and as the spell watched it's beautiful home be destroyed, it felt anger, remorse, and sorrow for the first time. These new emotions changed its physical appearance and he lashed out at the rich man and the workers. The rich man was intrigued by the spells no exotic appearance and decided to keep it as a pet by calling in a psychic to subdue him and his memories. The spell turned to the appearance of a child and the rich man raised him as a son and a human..." Lavi stopped and stared past Kanda.

_"Did they live happily ever after?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Weeeeeeeeee, a new chapter.**

* * *

Kanda whipped around to see what Lavi was staring at and glowered, "What the hell...?"

Lavi started roaring with laughter, "I scared Yu! I can't believe it!" he wheezed, falling of the piece of wood he was sitting on. Kanda spotted a recorder behind his lawn chair and snarled before picking it up and snapping it in half.

"I will murder you!" he jumped up and Lavi squeaked, scrambling up and darting away from the furious Japanese boy.

Lenalee giggled and Daisya started chuckling while they watched the two race around the front lawn and at the edge of the dense forest that surrounded the estate, "Don't get lost you two!" Lenalee called as she stood to start cleaning up their little camp area.

"Aww!" Lavi whined jokingly, "There goes my plans for the night-eep! Kanda, not my hair!" he wailed. "Pine needles are bad for the-ow!-scalp!"

"Like I give a fuck?!" Kanda barked, fiercely rubbing the forestry into the red head's hair.

"Woah there, you're pretty and all, but I don't swing that way, bro." Lavi smirked. Kanda just punched him in the side, making Lavi whine lowly and clutch the abused flesh, "Lenalee! Kanda's being abusive again!" he tattled.

"You deserved it for that comment!" she shouted as she packed away leftover food.

"Mean," Lavi pouted and began plucking needles out of his hair while he made his way back to Lenalee with Kanda trailing moodily behind him.

Right next to the dimming fire, sat a white haired boy unseen by the teens that were getting ready for bed. The fire made him feel a pleasent warmth for the first time in a long while. He smiled softly and watched the girl, wearing pants of all things, put away foods that were foreign to him. His white hair practically absorbed the orange light radiating in front of him and his pale face glowed lightly. "It's a shame we didn't get to hear the end of the story," he commented to his companion who was visible to the teens but disguised as the broken recorder which laid next to the boy's lap.

The companion chirped a response and Lenalee paused, looking around curiously before brushing it off as being a mere cricket in the grass.

"Shh Tim. They can hear you," the boy chuckled and held his hands up to the fire. Tim seemed to grumble indigently and settled in the long patch of grass were he was nestled in.

"That story..." the boy murmured, watching the red headed boy as he teased the angry teen known as 'Kanda' or 'Yu', "Wasn't about me, right?" he looked to his companion with a worried expression. He didn't let Tim answer before looking back to Lavi, "I wish they could see me," he whimpered, "I can't understand why they can't. I want to talk to them, ask why they're here and what they are doing to my home," he sniffled slightly and stood, not wanting to leave the pleasant warmth, but knowing it was time for him to retire to bed as well.

He walked into the house, carrying Tim and following unseen behind one of the newcomers with oddly shaped hair. He went up the staircase and skipped the broken step as well as a few other weak steps that would surely buckle under any unnecessary weight. The other steps did creak quite a bit, but the group of adults in the room just looked to them wearily, thinking that the old rickety steps were shifting like the rest of the old mansion. The boy reached the top of the steps and inched himself down the hallway, not wanting to frighten the newcomers with bodiless footsteps. He went down the end of the hall of the wing that was still standing and opened the door to his bedroom as quietly as possible, which wasn't much, mind you, before he quickly stepped in and shut the door behind him.

He breathed out wearily, not being used to putting so much thought into going to bed. As he walked to his wardrobe for a change of clothes, he found that the fire from outside had been put out, taking away that warm glow that casted over the front yard. He shivered and his teeth chattered as he felt an unnatural cold begin to seep into his very being. "I hate my room," the boy muttered as he stripped away a grey vest and white dress shirt to replace with a flannel nightshirt. The room itself had nothing wrong with it, in fact it was in perfect condition if you looked past the fact that it had shifted along with the rest of the wing.

The walls were decorated with brilliant maroon wallpaper with patterns written in silver. The wood flooring was polished to perfection and adorned a fluffy rug that was the pelt of a dark brown animal that was once majestic and large. The furniture was all carved from a pale tree and given a lacquer finish that turned the color dark to complemented the intricate carvings that made up the furniture itself. One of those pieces included a large four poster bed that was dripping in sheer silver cloth which the boy now parted to lay down and tuck himself under a maroon blanket and white Egyptian cotton sheets. Although the room's décor was grand and perfect, and the bed was soft and divine, the boy still felt out of place, cold, and oddly intrusive despite the fact that he has slept in this room for as long as he could remember. but, the boy didn't dwell on it much as he fell into a night of peacefully undisturbed slumber.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I noticed the last chapter was choppy so I sacrificed a little bit of my goal length to make up for the fact that I needed more description and less dialogue. Hope "Yu" guys liked Lavi's prank *laughs at own stupid pun* and have a little food for thought with Allen's introduction, even though I didn't technically introduce his name. Guess what, that was intentional :D. **

**Anyways please review with what you think so far and how I should improve for the next chapter. awesomeliciousnes, out.**


End file.
